Inner Machinations of a Mind
by DarkHarry92
Summary: Harry always had to deal with his "saving people thing" and now it has put his life, loyalty and love on the line when Harry puts himself through hell all over again, AU. WIP on developing my writing style, so bear with me if there are flow problems.


Harry Potter: The Inner Machinations Of A Mind

A/N: This story had already been posted once, but many asked for longer chapters coughKEFIOXcough, so the first four have been combined.

A/N: Just a reminder, this fic is completely AU. This may seem confusing, but the coma is a very minor plot, which will be continued in sequels due to the nature of the spell required to save Hermione. More shall be explained this chapter. Also, I have what can be considered good news or bad news depending on how you look at it. As much as I love the Harry Potter Fandom, I am currently working on writing an original book, which has lead to the extensive delays on this fic. If any of you would like to read it, it will be posted bit by bit, the link is in my profile

Harry Potter: The Inner Machinations of a Mind

Hogwarts Grounds 5:14 P.M. Present Time

Harry sat underneath the tree by the lake. He stared idly off into space, until the giant squid sprayed his face with water. Caught off guard, Harry looked idly around. Hermione was late. It wasn't like her to be late.

"Bloody Hell," he muttered.

"Watch your language, Harry James Potter." Harry jumped and began to look for the source of the scolding whisper. He searched frantically, when finally he saw the edge of a black shoe. He dove and tugged at the invisible, yet silky material. He laughed as the invisibility cloak slipped down to reveal bushy, brunette hair and eyes the color of melted chocolate.

"Your slipping, Mr. Potter," Hermione said teasingly.

"Not so, you just happen to have an exceptional teacher Mrs. Potter," he replied with a grin. She raised her eyebrows in a bemused expression.

"Well, you'll just have to prove that, _Professor._" Harry put an arm behind Hermione's back, and before she could react, used the other arm to buckle her knees and lift her into the air.

"Be careful what you wish for, Hermione," Harry whispered as they disapparated with a pop.

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Girl's Dorms 7:03 A.M. Stasis

Hermione awoke with a start. She stretched under the covers, trying to relish the last vestiges of her dream.

"Just a few more minutes, Harry," she mumbled. Hermione jumped at the sound of Lavender Brown's voice.

"Harry, eh? That would explain the noises you were making. That must have been some dream."

"It was only a dream? Damn. Lavender, please don't tell him, please?"

"Okay, but I still think you should say something. It's obvious that he's crazy about you."

"Thanks for the advice, Lav, but I don't believe you. I'm going to go get dressed now." As Hermione walked into the restroom off the dorms, she stopped suddenly.

"Hermione! Hermione! Please wake up. I love you. Please wake up." The despairing voice seemed to come from everywhere at once and echoed in Hermione's head.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered full of longing. "Lavender, did you hear anything?"

"No, why?" Lavender looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione hurried the rest of the way into the restroom and hurriedly shut the door.

St. Mungo's 12:42 A.M. Present Time

Harry leaned back from the hospital bed. Hermione had been in a coma for a month. He picked up her clammy hand and kissed it gingerly as tears fell on the woolen blanket.

"Please wake up. I love you. Please wake up." He watched the still body of his wife, hopeful for some sign of a response. After a minute, when no response came, Harry sat in the hospital's stiff recliner, closed his eyes, and let the tears flow.

St. Mungo's 5:34 A.M Present Time

Harry Potter awoke in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, sitting in a stiff recliner with tears running down his face. He glanced over to the bed in the room to see how his wife was faring. When he saw that Hermione was still pale and unresponsive, he knelt down next to her bed.

"Hermione, love, I swear I will save you no matter what it takes. I'm going to find a healer, and then I will be right back." With one last look at his wife, Harry ran from the room.

Hogwarts Library 11:00 A.M. Stasis

"Hermione, love, I swear I will save yo…." The disembodied voice trailed off as Hermione tried tuned in on it.

"Hello? Who said that?" Hermione said to no one in particular, when she realized that everyone in the library was staring at her. "Sorry everyone." She muttered and turned back to her book.

"Don't listen to him," A cold voice whispered with a slight lisp, "That moron doesn't know what he's talking about."

Hermione looked up in fear. This new voice sent chills down her spine. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed as she ran from the room, swatting at her head as if it were on fire. Madame Pince watched her with a worried expression. She walked over to a table nearby and bent down.

"Mr. Potter, would you please go check on Miss Granger?" Harry nodded.

"Of course Madam Pince. I would be glad to." Harry replied earnestly. As he got up and left the library, Harry's eyes shifted colors to a pure black. His voice became a hiss as he whispered to himself. "Of course, _Love_, I'd be glad to check on you." Harry laughed in a hissing chuckle.

St. Mungo's 5:59 A.M Present Time

Harry approached the healer out of breath. "Where on earth have you been, Ginny?"

"Harry, breathe. I have a family too."

"Of course, I shouldn't expect any more from a _Malfoy_." No sooner had the words escaped his lips, Harry Potter was knocked off his feet by a back handed slap from Ginny Malfoy.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You of all people should know better by now that Draco was indoctrinated in his father's bigoted views. Do not judge myself or my husband like that."

"Sorry, Gin. I'm more than a little stressed. I needed that slap. Have the tests come back yet?"

"Yes, Harry, they have," Ginny said slowly. She looked around the stark white hall nervously, she wanted to tread lightly here, and she knew how rashly Harry could act when it came to Hermione. "The test showed something very unusual. Harry, Hermione is in a coma because there are currently two souls inhabiting her body. Unfortunately Hermione is the only mediwitch alive who knew how to cast the spell that would reveal the identity of the other soul. This leaves us with two courses of action, both are highly dangerous."

"Just tell me what I need to do, Gin." Harry's face was a mask of grim determination.

"The first course would be to wait, and hope that Hermione could expel the intruding soul from her body. This course of action leaves too much to chance." Ginny could tell from Harry's expression that he didn't want Hermione's life left to chance. "The other course of action is just as dangerous, if not more so. You would need to enter Hermione's mind and expel the intruding soul. If you fail, you would be a lifeless husk and the intruding soul would take over Hermione's body. If you don't hurry, however, Hermione's soul will be expelled, then no matter which remaining soul wins, Hermione will be lost forever."

Tears leaked from Harry's eyes once more. "I can't bear to lose her, Gin. I'll do whatever it takes."

Ginny simply nodded and handed him a peace of paper. "This is the incantation you will need. Add Hermione's full name onto the end of the spell and your soul will temporarily vacate your body and enter your mind in preparation of the link. When you are ready to begin I will lock you in her room and ward the door."

Harry nodded. His tear-streaked face tore at Ginny's heart. "Come on Harry. Let's get this started.

Potter Manor, Somewhere in Wales Present Time

Harry stared blankly into the fire. He sat entranced until he caught a glint of light reflected off the mantle. Looking up he saw the familiar sword. The long silver katana was anything but ordinary. Harry stood up and removed the weapon; taking in it's every detail, running his thumb along the blade. The Basilisk Fang handle felt comfortable in his hand. He slid the katana into its sheath, and fastened the leather baldric over his shoulder so the sword hung at his left hip. He slid the sword out an inch and let it drop back making sure it was clear in its scabbard. With a wave of his hand, blades dropped out of the air and stuck in the floor. Harry picked them up one by one. The wicked dagger went into the sheath on his back. The pair of sai went into a holster on each boot and promptly vanished. Harry put his hand near each of his boots to test that the holsters would reappear, and found that the charms still worked. Harry rushed towards the doorway just to the left of the couch and swept on his cloak as it appeared before him, and then Harry Potter stepped through the door and into the ethereal plane.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Present Time

Harry stepped out of the ethereal plane not one step away from his living room, only to appear in his wife's hospital room. Gazing at his comatose wife, Harry felt a lone tear slide down his face. Harry pulled out his sword dramatically and drew it along the inside of his forearm, wiping blood along both sides of the blade. Harry then laid the blade gently on Hermione's forehead wiping the blood onto her clammy skin. Ginny chose that moment to enter and had a confused look on her face.

"Harry?" She sounded more puzzled than she looked. "How did you get in here?"

Harry stared at her as if she'd sprouted a third head.

"I have my ways," Harry replied solemnly. He sat down cross-legged next to Hermione's bed.

"If you are ready, Harry, then I will cast the spell that will put your soul into Hermione's body. The only downside to this spell is you must relive your entire life as your soul flees your mind and enters Hermione's. As such the process can be long…." Ginny hesitated with a grimace, "…and painful." Harry only nodded. "After I cast this spell, I am going to cast self-sustaining nutrition and hygiene spells on the two of you, and lock the door so you will not be interrupted." Harry nodded again.

"Thanks for the help Ginny, I'm ready for the spell." Ginny pulled out her wand. Moving the wood in a figure eight motion over Harry and Hermione, she began the spell.

"Peto Somnus," Ginny chanted every time her wand passed over Harry until he nodded off. "Transfero Sententia," She continued touching her wand to Harry's temples pulling silver memory strands. This lasted quite a while until the silver strands gathered into a fist-sized ball. The ball turned gold and Harry collapsed with a thud. Ginny grimaced but continued her spell work. She aimed her wand at Hermione. "Consipio Sententia, Prospero pro vita suscitatio" she said in a determined whisper. The gold ball shot into Hermione's heart, momentarily bathing her in an angelic glow. Her body twitched once. Ginny resumed her figure eight wand motions. "Servo illa duos tersus quod suggero lemma ubertas pro vita persevero." Ginny walked to the door, and looked once more at her friends. "Merlin's beard, Harry. I hope for your sake that you succeed." With that, Ginny left the room and locked the door behind her.

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey Memories

All Harry could feel was a sense of falling very quickly. It was like being sucked into the vacuum of space. Suddenly Harry bolted upright, and pain exploded in his head as he connected with the low ceiling of his cupboard. Harry gingerly touched his swollen left eye and hissed in pain. The memory of his beating came rushing back to him. "That was a bloody strange dream," Harry thought to himself, "Uncle Vernon must have hit me harder than I thought. Moving slowly, Harry opened his cupboard and peeked out. The Christmas tree lights twinkled on in the living room, and Harry padded softly in. He could see light orange just peeking over the horizon. Harry looked up when he heard heavy footsteps come quickly into the room, only to be turned around decked. Harry felt his head snap back in agony for the second time that morning. When the stars cleared from his vision, Harry was staring straight at Dudley, his whale of a cousin.

"DAD!!" Dudley yelled like a pinched infant.

"No need to shout son," came a slightly amused voice as Vernon Dursley lumbered into the room with his wife Petunia close behind, "What is it?"

"Harry was eyeballing my presents," Dudley wailed. A look of anger crossed Vernon's face.

"Is that true, boy," Vernon asked, glaring daggers at his nephew.

"No sir," Harry replied curtly. Harry fell backwards as Vernon gave Harry a shiner to rival the first on his other eye.

"I'm sick of you, freak! This is the last straw!" Vernon lifted his foot to stomp on Harry's throat when Vernon was thrown forcibly against the wall. He shook his head and saw a tall, older man dressed in purple robes standing over him. The strange man's chest length beard swished as he bent down to help Harry up. Once Harry was standing the man looked to Vernon and his family trying to cower behind the Christmas tree. The man sent a pointed look towards the Dursleys.

"I'm sad to say that Minerva was right. Fortunately for you, Vernon, the only punishment I can give you is entirely painless." The man pulled out a thin stick and aimed it at the Dursleys. "Obliviate, Aufero totus memoria," the man said nonchalantly. A grey-green cone sprang from the stick and connected with the Dursleys, who got a glazed look in their eyes. The old man looked at Harry once more. "Come Harry, we are leaving. I have much to explain to you. My name is Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hand and they promptly vanished.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office, Present Time

The circular office positively hummed with magical energy as the silver trinkets whirred and puffed about their mysterious tasks and portraits somehow moved, though they appeared to be snoozing. Harry looked around in wonder at the room. He had not only just been freed from his horrible relatives, but now he was in a strange castle, sitting across from the same man who had rescued him. The man held out a bowl towards Harry and simply asked "Lemon Drop?"

Harry looked puzzled when he saw the bowl was empty. "Um, sir, the bowl is empty. The man looked inside the bowl and a slight smile spread across his lips.

"Indeed it is. Silly me." With a simple wave of the hand the bowl was suddenly full. Harry looked at him in shock.

"E-excuse me sir, may I ask how you did that?" Harry stuttered. As he said this man's face became solemn.

"Magic, Harry." Came the simple reply.

"Look I understand if you don't want to tell me but you don't need to l-" Harry stopped suddenly. "Hold on, how do you know my name? " Harry asked suspiciously, just now realizing that he man had already called him by name at the Dursleys.

"It really is magic, Harry, and as for how I know that is your name, there are few wizards who don't know that," Harry just continued to look suspicious though his features were softened by curiosity. "Harry, quite simply you are a wizard, and your parents were wizards, this castle we are in as we speak is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and recipient of the Order of Merlin first class." Dumbledore chuckled when he saw the timid look on Harry's face. "But you can just call me Albus. Well for now at least. Once term starts you must call me either Professor or Sir, I can't be accused of favoritism you know." Harry finally recovered from his mild stupor.

"I'm sorry sir, but how can I believe this is true. Uncle Vernon told me that my parents died in a car crash." Dumbledore inwardly seethed when he cottoned on to the fact that Harry knew nothing about the wizarding world.

"Harry, I know that this is a lot to put on you at once, but your parents weren't killed in a car crash. They were believed to have murdered by an evil man named Lord Voldemort. On October 31, 1981, shortly after you turned one, Voldemort discovered where your family had been hiding. Seeking revenge for them opposing him, he sought to hurt them any way he could," Dumbledore paused, "by trying to kill you." Harry lightly touched his oddly shaped scar. "Yes Harry, that is how you got that scar. No one really knows what happened that fateful night, except that both your parents and Voldemort vanished mysteriously, and the only witness was you." Harry stared numbly at Dumbledore.

"Wait, you said my parents were believed to be murdered." Dumbledore merely nodded. "That means they could still be alive!" Harry closed his eyes. "Sir this is a lot to take in at once. I think I need to lie down." And with out another word, Harry fell out of his chair in a dead faint.

Harry blinked open his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He jumped a foot in the air when a kindly old face with twinkling blue eyes obstructed his vision.

"BLOODY HELL!" the kindly old face suddenly became stern.

"Watch your language, Harry. It is unbecoming for someone your age to speak like that."

"Sorry, sir. I thought that last night was a dream, so you startled me." Dumbeldore's stern look softened.

"I'll overlook it this time. Now to continue with our conversation from last night, you will need to get your school supplies today." The change of subject came so fast that Harry could practically feel his head spinning.

"Wait a second," Harry asked, "School supplies? What school are you sending me to and how will I pay for the supplies? I don't have any money." An expression of sheepish comprehension appeared on the old man's face.

"Of course, of course. I got a little bit ahead of my self. You will be attending this school, and I can assure you that your supplies are taken care of." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and with a flash of fire a letter appeared in his hand, which he then handed to Harry. "This is yours. Please take a few moments to read it. I will be back shortly after I take care of some urgent business." Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You have to use the loo don't you?" Dumbledore stopped for a moment and mumbled something that sounded like "damn, he's good." Harry caught this and yelled to him in an astonishingly accurate imitation of the old man.

"Watch you language, Albus. It is unbecoming of someone your age to speak like that." Dumbledore simply chuckled in response as he left the hospital wing. When he was gone, Harry turned his attention to the letter sitting in his lap. He picked it up and swung his legs out of bed as he noticed the oddly specific address on the envelope.

"To Mssr. Harry James Potter. The cupboard under the stairs 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry scowled.

"If he knew what kind of conditions I was living in why didn't he come get me earlier?!" I'll have to ask that when Albus gets back." Harry ripped open the letter angrily, nearly tearing it in two. His face was blank as he scanned the page.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed with this letter are your supply and book lists as well as instruction on how to get here. Please send a reply with this owl by August 25th if you wish to attend.

Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

As he read the letter a memory flashed to the front of his mind, and he could almost hear Albus' voice echoing in his head.

"I am sad to see that Minerva was right." Harry gasped audibly.

"BLOODY GIT! He knew and others told him so." It was at that point that Dumbledore walked back in, making Harry wonder how long he had been standing there.

"Others told me what Harry?" Harry glared at the old man as he leapt out of the bed and decked Dumbledore in the stomach. He stormed out of the room as Dumbledore wheezed in pain.


End file.
